Late Night Snacks
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Two guys working the late shift at their job get a bit of a fright. AU. I'm really not doing well with summaries this week.


**A/N: wassuuuuuuup**

 **Another story for the TDRPU spooky writing week.**

 **Don't own the characters or candy mentioned.**

 **Not much else to say, really.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Alright, dude! Ready for your first graveyard shift?" Geoff asked his coworker with a grin as he watched the sun setting outside the store window.

"I don't understand why Chris is forcing me into extreme overtime with you. It's not as if people are desperate to come here during the day, let alone the night time," that coworker, Noah, replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter top. "Two workers aren't needed."

The McLean Mart, where the two worked, was a general store. It was famous for its infamous vendors whose products looked and, if edible, tasted questionable. People mostly came in for the drinks and the non-food products like toothpaste and cheap copies of gold statues.

"It'll be fun! Stayin' up all night, helping folks out...it's great!" Geoff tried to convince him.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Sure." He got ready for a long night.

And a long night it was indeed.

To save power and money, Chris made it a rule that only three lights were allowed to be on at night: one in the break room and two right up front. It gave the area by the register a rather shadowy vibe but generally kept intruders away from trying the front.

Most nights, at least.

It was eleven thirty, and the store was empty of customers when it happened. Geoff was listening to some music quietly and tapping the counter to the beat while Noah read a book and grew irritated at the noise.

Suddenly, a crash was heard. The two flinched and looked towards the front. "Dude! We gotta check that out!" Geoff whispered to Noah.

Noah closed his book carefully and stood up. He got up onto the counter and tried to see over the shelves.

A figure stumbled through the broken glass of the window, apparently stepping on it but not seeming bothered about the prospect of its feet being cut to ribbons.

Noah almost fell off the counter, barely catching himself. The figure was completely covered in black despite having light shining on it. Noah looked at Geoff. "We might have a problem..." he said.

Geoff got on the counter to see for himself. "Woah!" he said in a whispery voice. "What is it?"

Noah stared at him blankly. "If I knew I would have told you," he pointed out bluntly, frowning.

"Sorry, it was like, a rhetorical question. I think that's the word...right?" Geoff blinked.

Noah nodded silently. "Let's see what it does..." He looked again towards the front, as did Geoff.

The large black figure had slumped past the entrance and was inching its way towards the back counter, leaving bloody footprints in its wake.

Noah's stomach tightened and he got down from the counter. "It's getting closer..." he muttered, trying to hide the fear building up inside him.

Geoff got down as well, but he landed in front of the counter. "I'm gonna check it out up front," he said, glancing around for some sort of weapon. He ended up grabbing Noah's hardcover book.

"Hey, you can't use that," Noah scolded him, snatching the book back.

"Then what do I use, dude?" Geoff asked, frowning slightly.

Noah looked around. He snatched a bag of Hatchet's Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails from a nearby shelf, and tossed it to Geoff.

"Good call," Geoff said with a small smile. He checked the position of the figure. It hadn't moved much, but it made a groaning sound. Geoff tore open the bag and readied himself, starting to approach while Noah watched from behind the counter, holding his book to himself.

The figure continued to slump along. It reached a hand forwards; the hand appeared human, confusing the two employees. Geoff tried tossing a candy fish tail at the figure. It caught it, and brought it to it's hidden mouth with little hesitation, eating the candy. "Mm..." it groaned. "Fish tails..."

Noah almost thought he knew the voice, but it was distorted. He tightened the hold on his book.

Geoff tossed a few more. The figure was not deterred, continuing to advance and eating until it was almost to the counter. Noah stepped further back, legitimately scared now. Geoff scrambled over the countertop and joined him.

When the figure reached the counter it didn't stop, ramming into it and falling backwards in a comical fashion. Another groan was emitted. Its feet, bare, bloody, and appearing human, were exposed.

Noah and Geoff looked at each other. Geoff quickly grabbed a broom from a nearby closet and poked the figure from behind the counter.

They heard a yawn and a rather loud 'Ouch! That really hurts my feet...'

Noah now recognized the voice. He went around the counter and saw now that the black was a huge mass of blanket. He grabbed it and pulled it off.

"Oh, hi Noah!" A large blond guy greeted him from the floor.

Noah blinked. His fear was gone. "Sleepwalking again, Owen?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Owen replied, glancing down. He was in his underwear and nothing else. "But hey, this time I got food!" He looked up and over, seeing Geoff. He waved. "Hi!"

"Dude, you freaked us out!" Geoff said. "Broke the window and everything...we gotta fix that before Chris sees."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Owen apologized. "I can't really control myself when I sleepwalk." He laughed nervously. He looked at Noah again. "Can you help me up, little buddy?"

"I'll try, I guess..." Noah replied. He did, almost unsuccessful, then grabbed the blankets and handed them to Owen so he could cover himself again.

"Thanks," Owen replied after recloaking himself, giving Noah a tight, crushing hug.

Noah gasped for breath. "No problem..." he managed to wheeze out.

Geoff chuckled.

Owen set him down. "Can I get a few bags of fish tails to go?"

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
